Sweet dreams are made of these
by LotusFoxfire
Summary: a total feels trip, prepare the butthurts
1. Chapter 1

Is she asleep? A whisper from behind her made Ikari look up with with a smile.

Mhhmm.c mon over. she motioned for the weary captain to sit next to her.

She s pretty special, isn t she? Toshiro sat down with a quiet sigh. He was glad to be able to finally able to sit and relax with his family. When I was little, I never even thought about any of this, a family, a child. When I heard you were pregnant I was delighted, though. Terrified, but delighted. Turning away, it was apparent that he was opening up a bit by the pale pink on his cheeks.

Ikari was also blushing at this confession, she never really understood what she meant to the cold captain. This was perhaps the sweetest thing had ever heard from him.

I ll tuck you into bed. Toshiro said with the faintest of smirks playing on his lips. Ikari was too exhausted to argue, simply doing as she was told.

Picking up his little bundle of flesh, he looked at Suika with such bewilderment and awe. Damn, I can t believe that I did that...

Le flashback

Daddy, whatt sa doin? Suika asked, getting on her tippy toes and trying to peek at the papers on his desk. Daddies doing paperwork, because Rangiku s drunk again.

Suika sat boredly on the small sofa, lying down and counting the tiles on the ceiling. Why is Rangiku always dwunk daddy? she asked, reaching for a letter opener.

Because she can t handle responsibility... Toshiro said, buried in his paperwork and too preoccupied to realize Suika had just grabbed the wrong end of the letter opener.

Sobbing loudly, she rushed to his side, a small cut along the inside of her palm. Daddy it hurts! she whined, holding out her hand for him to see.

Suika! What have we told you about playing with things that don t belong to you! he burst out, realizing that this was definitely the wrong response to a crying and hurt 5 year old.

Suika stopped crying, only for her eyes to show utter betrayal and hurt.

Sighing, Toshiro took out the medical kit and bandaged her hand, hugging her tightly and saying I m sorry, daddy is new to this all as well...

Not even moments ago, I was going on about Rangiku s irresponsibility, but my irrisponsibility is even worse! I guess I really don t know what I m doing when it comes to children He thought, the horror of the reality catching up with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Present time

Caressing the small wound tenderly, he lifted Suika off of the sofa and carried her through the house to her own room. Though, she most definitely wouldn t stay in there, as she d wake up in the middle of the night and scurry across to Toshiro and Ikari s room.

Setting her down, Suika mumbled, half asleep Daddy, the madman says the hollows are going to get me? You re going to protect me, right? Suika said, scared by what was obviously a dream.

Of course, suika. You can always count on Daddy to protect you. Toshiro said, tucking her in and kissing her forehead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Standing in front of Suika s lifeless body, ikari let out a horrified screech. Her beloved daughter s body was mangled and sliced open, blood splashed everywhere. The two seemed to be in a darkened room. Only one light bulb dull-ly lighting the room hung from the ceiling. im so sorry she heard a voice say with regret obvious in the tone.

Waking up from the horrible nightmare, Ikari found herself laying in bed next to Toshiro. She was covered in a cold sweat and by the feel of her side of the bed, she had been for some time. Slowly rubbing her eyes and getting up, the wolf demon tiptoed across the hall to peek into suika s room to check on her. The five year old was fast asleep in her bed, a stuffed rabbit tucked under her arm as she dreamed.

Man i need to stop eating before bed Ikari groaned as she went back to bed, snuggling closer to Toshiro while he slept. 


	2. Chapter 2

the next day

Toshiro sat in his office working on the usual paperwork when Rangiku came in with a bunch more papers.

More things for me to do, I assume? Toshiro said with little amusement. It had started to become a habit of hers to bring all her unfinished work in just as he was done, claiming to have to be to an important meeting. She probably needed to got to a beauty salon or something.

Actually, it s all finished. You need a little r&r captain. You need to spend more time with your daughter. So consider this your day off. Rangiku said, moving some of the things off his desk and replacing it with her own.

Thank you Rangiku, I might just take you up on that offer. He said, standing up and heading for home. Before he could reach the door, Rangiku stopped him.

You didn t really have a choice, I was going to make you go anyways. The madman is always right. she finished, looking back down to her papers.

Toshiro stopped dead in his tracks, looking back at Rangiku. Excuse me what? he said, not quite sure he heard right.

I said I wouldn t let you stay at work even if you tried. Have you had your hearing checked recently captain? She repeated, looking at Toshiro with a confused look.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After returning early from a mission, Ikari made a quick stop by Soifon s office to let her know that she was finished. the past few days hadn't been to eventful. No new outbreaks with massive numbers of hollows,no arrancar, it was almost boring. After going home, Ikari decided to make a quick surprise lunch for toshiro and her daughter, since she was out on a mission, he was left with the unbearable task of babysitting.

Passing Ikari in the hall, Hanatoro was delivering a report. The Madman will take your child. He whispered without stopping.

Scuse the fuck out of me? Ikari growled sending a cautionary glare towards Hanatoro, she was rather shocked he even addressed her aside from a simple hello. But to say something so out of the ordinary concerned her more than usual.

Jumping back in fright Hanatoro curled into a ball, sobbing Ahh!, I didn t say anything! Please don t be angry with me Ikari... He pleaded, being as dramatic as possible.

You really need to man up Hanatoro, how many times do I have to tell you that. I m surprised amber can deal with that, it must be like dating a girl, a whiny squealing girl Ikari tormented him with a tiny smirk, she wouldn t show how concerned she was at any matter. And with that the wolf demon sauntered off, a tiny swing in her hips caused her tail to sway back and forth in rhythm with her step.

That s not very nice, Ikari. He never said anything, he s telling the truth. I d know, I was listening here the entire time. Shunsui said, peeking his head through the window.

I just heard him though he- Ikari grumbled, scratching her head and giving a rather confused look. She was positive, absolutely positive he said something about a madman. Right, well I had better get going. I m sorry hanatoro Ikari said through gritted teeth.

She did feel a little guilty for yelling at him, especially if he really hadn't said anything but if hanatoro didn't say it, was it Shunsui? No he didn't sound like that. The more Ikari thought about it the more her head began hurting.

~with toshiro and suika~

Sitting back and relaxing, Toshiro was enjoying himself. He never thought he could have this much fun doing nothing. No wonder Ikari and Rangiku were so good at it

Now all he had left to was wait for Ikari to get home. She due back any moment, and Suika was eager to see her. Reaching his hand into his lap, Toshiro s Suika wasn t resting in his lap. Bursting up from his chair, he tried concentrating on her soul presence, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn t sense her anywhere.

After checking toshiro s office, Ikari opened the door to find Rangiku with a stack of paperwork. Wait, where s Toshiro, did he get injured? Ikari asked with a hint of worry, there was no way he could be okay and Rangiku not drunk, passed out, or shopping. He went home early, you guys needed some time together. If you waaant I don t mind babysitting for a while if you want to-

No, it s okay. As fun as that would be, I ll pass Ikari interrupted, she would much rather be sex deprived than have the worry of wondering not only if Suika was okay, but what Rangiku could possibly be doing in the meantime. Leaving the office with little energy, Ikari made it her goal to get home in as little time as possible.

Searching the entire house, Toshiro finally gave up. Collapsing to his knees, he got a dead look on his face as he looked to see writing on the kitchen refrigerator.

The madman wants to play daddy. I have an idea, why don t you come play with us. The dark lord knows the way

Opening the door with a mildly tired sigh, Ikari placed the two bento boxes she had brought with her onto the counter, she had done an exact 360 with nothing to show for it accept a headache and a bad feeling in her gut. Hey I m home she called in case anyone was home. though there was no noise, she had a feeling someone was there.

In here Ikari, quickly! was the only response she got, and one that had great urgency. And just then, she got it.

~Ikari s mind~ So if I just came home, and there Toshiro s the only presence in the house .  
weres suika... 


	3. Chapter 3

~back to reality .~

Where's Suika? she asked, her ears pressed against her head in an uneasy fashion. Looking at Toshiro when she entered the doorway told her all she needed to know. Suika was missing. For the first time in a while, Ikari s eyes widened with fear. Granted, the seireitei was much safer than any of the other parts of the soul society, it still proved to be hazardous for a five year old. Trying desperately to rack her mind for any place Suika could have wanted to go, she couldn't think of much. There s a note, Ikari. It says some one name the dark lord knows where she is. I have no clue who that is Ikari, I have nothing to go on. Do you have any clues who he could be? He urged, desperate to find her.

still trying to process everything ikari shook her head, a blank look overriding all other features on her face. I-I have no idea. Hanatoro said something today that really freaked me out, I was gonna ask you about it, he said that a madman would take my child. I figured something was just off, but hanatoro of all people? Ikari could feel her eyes starting to sting a bit.

The madman! Suika was mumbling in her sleep about him, and Rangiku mentioned him when I was leaving the office. Yet neither one seemed to remember saying it. Toshiro burst out. Who is this god damned dark lord! Anyways, how scary can a master of shadows really be, it s not like they can just snatch people from thin air. He moped, knowing it truly was useless at this point, there was nowhere to go. Head Captain Yamamoto made it clear that if something like that happened, Suika would have to leave the seireitei until she was of age to join.

You have to think of it like a kid, shouldn't be too hard I suppose. Ikari said matter of factly

To a kid shadows and darkness might be pretty scary, but who the fuck even associates with Ikari froze mid sentence, a confused, distraught and thoroughly puzzled look mixing on her features. You don t think Arron might know something about that? Tozuko no kage is based solely on shadows and darkness, maybe he could help. Ikari blurted out, though as of lately the lieutenant of squad two was too busy with his pet to spend time with anyone else, but she would make the time.

~Squad 2 barracks~

It s always a surprize to see you, sexy. Arron smiled and leaned over his desk. What can I help with today? he asked, taking little balls of chocolate and attempting to hand them over.

Refusing and bluntly stating Where s our daughter? Toshiro slammed his hands on the desk. Seething with a cold anger, Toshiro stared straight into the uncaring eyes of Arron.

Alright, tell me everything you know, cause it s going to be imperative. He said, his face turning to stone.

Well, Toshiro would be able to explain it better, I ve been running in circles trying to surprise them with lunch to find out Suika went missing, and Hanataro said something that was really really creepy today, mentioning something about a madman. Ikari said in all one breath. Even after her semi short explanation, she was still catching her breath.

Toshiro stepped in, explaining everything he knew. This all started a couple of nights ago, when I was tucking her in. She mumbled something in her sleep about a madman saying that the hollows were coming for her. The next day Rangiku said the madman is never wrong . It seems no one who says these things seem to remember them. Toshiro finished, trying to catch his breath as well. And today, Suika disappeared and a note was left on the refrigerator. It said The dark lord knows the way... . And we figured you d know something about it.

Massaging his temple, he stood up. Grabbing his zanpakuto, he unsheathed it, saying, I m sorry, I am so sorry I had to do this. Arron said, whispering Now swallow, Tozoku No Kage. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry you had to- wait a second! Ikari growled gripping onto Arron s sleeve before he could go into the pitch black void. She had only been familiarized with the zanpakuto when her and Toshiro had a mishap a while back, but it was near impossible to forget such a unique quality for a zanpakuto.

Mimicking her movement, Toshiro grabbed the other sleeve as they were consumed by the darkness. Remember to hold your breath! Arron reminded them, as they re vision was impaired.

Arron, effortlessly gliding through the shadows of the soul society, worried for his compatriots. It was a long distance for them, and he worried they d run out of air before they got there.

~In a dark, dark room~

Arron stood over Suika s body, his zanpakuto dripping with her blood. The only thing visible was her body in the middle of the room, a single light shining above her. Toshiro had just became conscious again, his head feeling like he d been hit in the head with a bus.

Groaning in pain, Ikari opened her ruby eyes as slowly as she could. The room was so dark accept for one visible light, at first her vision was a little blurry. What the hell happened? she groaned sitting up, rubbing her head. The wolf demon still hadn t focused her gaze toward what would haunt the rest of her being.

I m sorry I had to bring you along guys, So very sorry. You just had to see this for yourselves. Arron said mournfully, true regret in his eyes.

Clapping was heard behind Arron, a figure in white walking towards the center. So, is she dead yet? Or do I get to kill her again? OH! I m guessing those are the little brats Parents ? Well, I m the madman. You can call me sendi though. Only, if you want to skip rope with your entrails though. The figure said, clapping happily jumping around.

Sendi, quit being an ass they just watched their daughter get murdered. Arron snapped at him, looking back to the frail and very dead Suika.

Ikari looked up at the table and let out a horrified yelp. Struggling to get up and rush over to her lifeless body, Ikari felt a very sudden, and very powerful urge to puke. Why? she asked simply, her voice cracking as she felt tears stream down her cheeks. What did she do to deserve this? I thought we were friends, so why? Why the fuck did you kill my daughter? looking up with tear blurred vision, Ikari could still focus enough to see Arron s figure. She was so near ready to lunge at him and wrap her hands around his neck, and yet she felt like she couldn't move. 


	5. Chapter 5

Because, Ikari. You never had a daughter. he said, the words ringing in the small enclosed area. In the years that I ve known you and Toshiro to be a part of the 13 court guard squads, not once did I ever hear about Suika. Look at your body in a mirror Ikari. You don t look like a woman who had a child, and I m betting you wouldn t find any scars. Suika was a hollow, a cleverly disguised one at that. A hollow that can change it s appearance and can change the memories of those around them. Even the Arrancars of hueco mundo exiled it, deeming it too dangerous. Sendi here has been tracking her from the other side, me and him go way back.

Sendi smiled and waved at Ikari, lifting his cloak to reveal a hollow hole. Glad to meet you ma am, sorry you had to find out you re daughter was a murdering monster.

fuck you! ikari barred her teeth at the two of them, she couldn't bring herself to believe that her daughter, or rather hollow was a murderer. n-no she couldn't be stands of silver hair made her eyes unvisible to the two, but there was no mistaking how much she was crying.

Arron? Sendi said, trying to get his attention.

Not now sendi, I need to explain all of this to her. She needs it. Suika was never your child. She was probably drawn to you because of your want for children. That s the only thing that could ever be told about Suika, she like being peoples children, and then murdering them horribly. Arron explained, ignoring Sendi s polite interruptions.

Arron if you don t listen to me she s going to stab you. Sendi blankly said, twirling his sword as though it was a baton.

This definitely caught Arron s attention. What? What do you mea- Arron sputtered, a tiny little hand coming out of his stomach. Damn, I really thought we killed her... he said before being thrown to the side like a ragdoll.

He should ve listened. Sendi shook his head and tsked.

Suika looked at Ikari, her amethyst eyes wide with fear Mommy, Daddy? Did you come to save me?

Ikari felt her knees buckle, she couldn t wrap her mind around any of this. Could what Arron said really be true? S-suika were did you learn to use a sword like that? even for a child, there was simply no way she could have learned how to stab someone. She wouldn't have had the time while Ikari or Toshiro had been watching her, and surely the icy captain would never allow such behavior.

I learned it from killing my other mommies, mommy. They were much different from you. Some of them begged for forgiveness before I killed them, some couldn t cope. Most however, never got the chance to say anything. Decapitation does that mommy. Suika said sweetly, moving towards Ikari and Toshiro with a little saunter.

ikari s eyes were blurred by tears, not even two days ago, this child would have never had even the slightest of ideas to say any of this.

Watching from the side lines, Sendi chuckled and shouted How long are you going to pretend you re dead, Arron?

Groaning and standing up, Arron stood up, Trying his best not to bleed out. He sealed his wound with reiatsu, but it wasn t enough. I m going to really regret this... he said, flashing next to Suika. I m sorry, both of you... he said somberly, plunging his sword through her chest.

Laughing a childish laugh, Suika whispered to Arron You can t ever kill me, I ll just come back as something else.

Leaning over to her ear, Arron chuckled, saying I never intended on killing you. Swallow, Tozoku no Kage. Sending her back with a kick, she began to laugh as the dark power of his zanpakuto consumed her.

Mommy, please save me mommy, he wants to trap me forever and ever and ever... she said in a mock scared voice. batting her lashes as she was fading into nothing but shadows. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ikari watched in horror at the scene unravelling before her, Suika was acting completely possessed. What if she really were a hollow, she would be in fact a murderer, but the maternal instinct that had grown on Ikari couldn't let her daughter be tortured like this. Trying to get up from the cold floor, Ikari felt her body shake and tremble before slumping back into the sitting position she was in formerly.

Mommy! Suika screamed as she fought back against the tug of the void. The sheer amount of reiatsu she was using to keep herself tangible was tearing the clothing of everyone close to her. Help me mommy, or I swear I m going to rip out your spine and shove it through Daddies torso!

Suika bared her teeth, now sharp and jagged. Her hands sprouted into claws, reaching out and grabbing for anything that would keep her in this world.

Ikari was unresponsive, tears flooded her eyes and dripped down her cheeks as she saw what Suika was becoming. How could the little girl she had just held and rocked to sleep the previous day, be this monster? I-I can t Suika, I m sorry. Please wherever you go, remember that me and daddy love you very much her voice cracked, Ikari felt as if she were having a rock forced down her throat. It was a struggle to breathe without it aching. Just please be careful. blowing the tiny hollow a kiss goodbye as she faded to nothing. Breaking down into a sobbing fit, she reverted back to her wolf like form, letting out long whimpers of pure misery.

I only wished I had killed you sentimental idiots long before this. Demon blood would have tasted so sweet Suika said, fading away.

She never loved you. It was a lie the entire time. Please, Ikari, don t be so blinded by love that you don t see what s happened. Sighing and coughing up blood, Arron collapsed, unconscious before he hit the floor.

I guess that settles it, the little brat is finally gone forever. I ll leave you to do your business, I must get back to Hueco Mundo. Just for the record, Her name was lilliana the child. Most sadistic hollow to ever walk the white halls. Sendi muttered, opening a gate to Hueco Mundo. Ta-ta.

Gritting her teeth, Ikari stumbled over to check on Arron, a pool of blood had surrounded his torso where he was stabbed.

Hey c mon wake up. Ikari tried growling, though her voice couldn t handle the tone and it came out more like a yelp. Nudging Arron s shoulder with her muzzle, Ikari sat there waiting for him to move. He couldn t die, he was too stubborn, much too stubborn. Get up. she urged.

Groaning and coughing up blood, he turned over, with pained breath. I m sorry, I can t. The wound is too deep and I ve already lost too much blood. I m done for I m afraid. Just get Captain sleepy head over there, he motioned to Toshiro, who was unconscious through most of these happenings. And get out of here. It s a reiatsu sealing chamber, but it has a backdoor. Just snap your fingers and click your heels. It s ridiculous I know, but so ridiculous no one figures it out. he coughed, more blood coming up.

What? No you can t die, get you ass up! Ikari barred her teeth, though it was harder to cry in this form, her body was having no problem managing. I can carry you if I have to. she insisted, shifting to her human body, Ikari tried lifting Arron over her shoulder. You re really heavy, I hope you know that. groaning as she struggled on her legs, Ikari slowly made her way over to toshiro. Wake up was all she could manage. Shaking ever so slightly while she crouched, Ikari brushed a few stray hairs from her face before trying to nudge him awake. Wake up we gotta get Arron to squad four.

~Squad four ~

Waking up, Arron groaned as he realized he was still alive. He was hoping the wound had been fatal, but apparently squad four had found a way to fix him. Damn, why couldn t I just die .

Groaning and lifting her head from her palms, Ikari rubbed her eyes tiredly. Hey you re awake? sniffling and trying to smile, Ikari straightened up in her seat. She was sitting beside the bed since Unohana had taken him out of the operating room, telling her it would be an hour or two before he woke from such an extensive surgery.

It would seem so. Have you told Unohana all that much? I m sure she could help you retrieve your memories. I m sure there s something that could be important hidden in your mind. He grumbled, still worried for Ikari s sake. It was a lot to take in, finding out your precious little girl was a terrifying monster.

No I haven t I- Ikari stopped mid-sentence to sigh. I d rather not. She was still special. Even if it was an illusion. Ikari looked towards the floor as if the tiles on the floor were the most interesting thing she had ever seen. I suppose now that I know you re alright I should get going though, if thats okay. I ll check up on you in a bit, ok? Ikari stepped to the doorway. her tail drooped in an unpleasant manner as she walked out. 


End file.
